


Maybe I miss you

by tantam10



Series: We are finally free (Maybe I miss you 2) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), To Be So Lonely - Harry Styles (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: M/M, maybe i miss you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantam10/pseuds/tantam10
Summary: Drunk texting your ex is never a good idea especially when you haven't talked to him in ages. But Louis took texting your ex to a whole new level. He wrote and recorded a song for Harry and send it to him. But how do you explain that? And how do you move on from a situation like this? To become friends? A couple? Or ghost each other again?#larrystylingson
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Series: We are finally free (Maybe I miss you 2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164011
Kudos: 2





	Maybe I miss you

I try to make this story a fun experience. Since there are a lot of songs that will fit the storyline very well, I will give song recommendations for certain parts. These will be marked with a star*. I will also give video recommendations, which will be marked with a ><, and I will try to but in as many pictures, manips and fanart as possible. However, I do not own any of these. None of these things is relevant to the story, I just think that they make the story more enjoyable.

I will also try my best to be respectful to everyone so please call me out if I mess up.

I need to add something to this point. I used the real name of Louis's son but I decided to change it because I realised that it is kinda weird to include an infant in fanfiction. Therefore I will call Louis's son Finn. (The name will get changed in all the chapters within the next few weeks.)

I will also give trigger warnings for topics that might be triggering at the beginning of the chapter and right before the scene starts.

Trigger/content warning: Mature content (Sex and sexual activities)

Side note: English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes. I would appreciate it if you could point them out, that way I can improve.  
Thank you:)

Hope you enjoy the story.

Everything that is marked like this is only relevant for the first few chapters.

Happy?

One direction has been "broken up" since 2015. All the boys have great solo careers, but they are not regularly in touch with each other.  
Louis and Harry have barely spoken to one another. During their band time, Louis and Harry had an on and off relationship. They had such strong feelings for one another, but management did not agree with them being together and the pressure split them up repeatedly. Because they were not able to figure out their relationship while spending almost every day with each other they decided to go their separate ways when the band went on hiatus. Since then a lot of time had passed. All of them had released one or two very successful solo albums, they went on tour on their own had relationships, breakups and private issues but they were doing good.  
The last few years were a true roller-coaster for Louis. He became a father to a beautiful little boy, Freddie, which he loves more than anything, but he also lost his beloved mother and only a few years later his sister. He was in a relationship with Eleanor. He was happy but it didn't work out. He was a judge at X-Factor and released his first solo album which was a huge success. Now his life seemed to get easier, but he was still processing all the things that had happened. Good and bad. Although he was aware of the fact that he was not able to process all of the changes that had happened since One Direction went on a break, he did not realise that he was not truly happy.  
It was not until he went out with his friends in London and got way too drunk.  
That night him and one of his lads ended up in Hyde Park. They sat on a bench and stared into the nothingness. Their ears were still ringing from the loud music in the club but they did not mind. They sat there for a few minutes until Louis friend broke the silence.  
Friend:"Fuck. I really love my life right now!"  
Louis:"Why?"  
Friend:"Are you serious? I have everything I ever wanted. I can do whatever the fuck I want! I'm not in a relationship, I have enough money to buy me everything I want, I am free. I feel like a bird. Like I could fly to any place I want to!"  
With this words he stood up and started skipping. Louis started to laugh, got up and followed him. He struggled to keep up since his friend was way faster skipping then he was walking but he made it back to the club.  
After the conversation they had in the park Louis felt kinda weird. His life was just as good as his friends life but he was not even close to feeling this joyful about it. Louis tried to tell himself that it was probably just the alcohol speaking but he knew that that was not the truth. He couldn't figure out what held him back from being happy.  
Until he heard the song. *Kiwi - Harry Styles*  
The song was loud and fast, and the lyrics were all over the place but it didn't matter because it was not the song that made Louis come to his realisation it was the singer. His deep voice made Louis smile and his eyes sparkle without him even realising. He felt happy!  
But then it hit him. This was his Ex singing.  
*Miss you - Louis Tomlinson*


End file.
